The Rekindled Romance Hypothesis
by TwistedRomanctic
Summary: Leonard's broken up with Priya, and Penny needs him. Can she win him back? Is it impossible, or is it easier than she thinks? (Smut from the outset!) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, first Fanfic, so, this IS mature, and ya know, it's meant to be hot :P So, if you're easily offended don't read, simple really ;P **

**Have a great day all! **

* * *

Leonard had had to run to the shops early that morning to grab some food for breakfast, but not before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, and some coffee on the bedside table. Leonard having to go out for an hour meant that it left Penny alone to wake up to the quiet chirping of the birds, and the gentle sunset creeping through the cracks of her drawn curtains alone. As she groggily wiped the sleep from her eyes, she tried to sit up, but before she could her aching body brought her back down to her back.

_Nothing _had been gentle last night.

_~Flashback~ _

_'Oh, oh thank God, she wasn't right for you anyway, Leonard, she was a nasty piece of work.' _

_'Wh-what?!' _He'd practically shouted. '_I was happy! For the first time in over a god damned fucking year, I was happy! What justification do you have to tell me that she wasn't right for me?!' _

Penny had flinched upon hearing him curse, it was so out of the ordinary, and she knew that he only resorted to swearing when he was livid. Slightly scared, she tried to talk her way out of the hole she'd started digging.

_'Because, she was turning you into something you weren't, Leonard. Contacts aren't you. Suits aren't you, combed hair all the time isn't you, she was changing you, and not for the better.' _While speaking, her hands were flailing, trying in any which way to reinforce what she'd said with physical actions.

_'Why do you even care?! You freaking shouldn't! It's not your place to tell me what I should be doing, you lost any right to d-' _

_'Leon-' _she tried, but he shut her up by staring at her. He continued once she'd shrunk back towards her door, retreating from her position in the middle of the hallway.

'_No, don't say anything, you don't have a justifiable reason, do you!? Just like every other time we fight, you're just too pig-headed to back down, too confident in your own words, and just too damn confident to think that I'm not going to find it awkward that you're being so kind, or what I think is flirty, even though it's not. Just for Christ's sakes Penny, if you want to be my friend, don't get involved in my relationships, because it's dealing with you after them that hurts more than anything!' _

He'd turned to go back into his apartment, but only got one foot through the door before Penny had found her voice.

_'You wanna know why?! Because I'm so fucking in love with you! That's why! Every time I see you with a girl, my heart breaks, knowing that I screwed my chance with you, knowing that it could have been me. Spending SO many nights screaming out to any imaginary God that'll listen to my pleas. Knowing, knowing that you're over me, talking to you when you're vulnerable is the closest I get to you, and so I'll take it, every time. So there! There's your answer!' _

The breath had been knocked from her, but not because of her backing slamming roughly against the back of her door, but because of the cool lips that were now pressing down upon hers. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth, but then she felt it withdraw as she realised that she was just standing there, like a cold dead statue. It only took Penny a few seconds before her raring libido kicked in and she found herself wrapping her legs tightly around Leonard's waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and slammed her mouth back down on his, forcing her tongue into his mouth, battling for dominance. She felt him withdraw from the kiss, and suddenly felt a pang of heartbreak, but all thoughts were stopped when she felt his lips reach her neck, gently nibbling at one of her sensitive spots.

_'Ugh, Oh god, Leonard, yes!' _ She slammed her head backwards into her door, but she felt nothing, other than the pure pleasure crashing over her body.

Penny sensed his hand go behind her as the door to her apartment swung open, and they instantaneously fell backwards, stumbling into her abode, and all the while Penny gripped hold of Leonard, tightly, determined to never let him go, afraid that if she did, he'd disappear, and she'd wake up from a lust filled dream.

_'It's no dream, Penny, I promise.' _His voice sounded gruff and low, but behind it passion burned with the energy of a thousand fires.

Before Penny could comprehend how he'd read her mind, she felt herself being laid down onto her bed, and the feeling of cold air hit her exposed midsection. Although Leonard had only rolled her shirt up to just below her breasts, to be able to start laying kisses upon her abdomen, Penny decided she'd had enough of waiting, she ached for him, and she longed for the intimacy that sleeping with him brought. She pulled her top fully off, leaving her whole torso bare, for Leonard to work on. She felt her jeans being unbuttoned with a single hand as his mouth worked skilfully up her body, slowly taking one of her breasts into his mouth, gently suckling it before pulling away, leaving only his teeth around her now rock hard nipple, which left wave upon wave of ecstasy chorusing throughout her body. Her hands reached for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it away from his frame, forcing their bodies to separate for just a moment too long as he threw it aside. Although Penny had despised that Priya had pretty much turned Leonard into a different person, she couldn't help but admire his new found abdominal muscles, and the sexual dominance that they brought to the table. His arms had become toned, and slightly tanned, but not to the extent that it reminded Penny of her previous boyfriends, who had, in all honesty, been the male equivalents of Snooki.

Their pants were brought down in unison, with Leonard throwing both pairs to the side of Penny's bed. He then started to masterfully work his way back down her body, towards the tiny lace thong that barely covered her lower body. He grabbed her bare buttocks, firmly squeezing them, leaving an audible moan to escape Penny's lips. She sprang her hands to the back of his head, wrapping her fingers in his curls, trying to force him to go down on her. Leonard played along until he reached the top of her waist, where he took the material in his teeth, and slowly pulled it away from her body, stopping to put light kisses along the inside of her thighs, each time receiving a pleading cry from Penny. He left the material around her ankles before sliding his hands back up the inside of her legs, she saw his smile as he folded his glasses and handed them to her. Penny practically snatched for the glasses, placing them on her bedside table.

'_Put your hands above your head, and leave them there.' _Before Penny had a chance to inquire Leonard shot his tongue out and brushed it across her clitoris, resulting in an unexpected scream of pure euphoria falling from Penny's lips.

_'Uh-Uh, oh my God, Leonard, shit!' _She cried, it had been over a year since they'd slept together, and yet Leonard still caused electricity to chorus through her body with every touch he gave to her.

_'I've missed you,' _he smiled. He pulled away from pleasuring her for just a second, but to her it was too long, she wrapped her legs around his neck, and forced his head back down towards her moist zone as she arched and ground her hips towards his face, begging him to send her over the edge.

_'Oh noooo Mr, finish what you've started.' _She tried to sound seductive, even though she was panting and breathing heavily. She had missed him too, though. She was going to make sure to prove it to him.

Leonard started gently flicking his tongue, not entering her, deliberately leaving her on the verge of an orgasm for as long as he could before she freaked out at him. He continued with this escapade, for a good several minutes, and no matter how sexy the situation he was currently in was, he couldn't help but nearly laugh as he teased her.

_'Le- Ohhhhh, Le-Leonard,' _She was now whimpering, _'Please, please, I can't take this.' _Penny sounded like she was on the verge of sobbing, although Leonard knew that was just how she got when she neared her climax.

He moved his hands to where her feet where still planted around his neck, he started drawing circles on her feet, then her legs, and then started to caress her firm ass in his hands. Leonard started working his way back from there, towards her thighs, before slamming his tongue straight into Penny unexpectedly, causing a scream to erupt from her lips as she raised her whole lower body of off the bed, taking Leonard with her, as she hit her climax, sending waves of ecstasy through her entire body. After what seemed like an age, she lowered herself back down onto her bed, un-wrapped her legs from around Leonard, and immediately pulled him by the shoulders up towards her lips, passionately sticking her tongue into his mouth, trying to show him just how much she'd missed him.

* * *

**As well as being my first fanfic, it's almost my first smut, decided I'd throw myself in at the deep end! :)**

**Want another chapter? Leave me a review and let me know what you think! ;P (Kidding, I'll update regardless! But reviews **_**are **_**nice, *hint hint* :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back with a second chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews and favorites and follows! They were all so awesome, and I really didn't expect to get much feedback at all, with it being smut and all! **

**So, this chapter's once again filled with it, and it has some language like last time, too! So if you don't handle Mature stuff well, I'd recommend not reading it! :P **

**Enjoy! **

**(Oh! Almost forgot, I had to edit chapter 1 a little bit! But don't worry, only the first few words, so Leonard didn't have to work! :P)**

* * *

'_Now, come here, let me give you something, sweetie.' _She whispered, though she was still slightly out of breath. She knew that Leonard knew she was exhausted; she had had to work the double at the Cheesecake Factory, something Penny had never enjoyed doing.

_'Nope, you're tired, and I just wanted to try and show you how in love with you I am, I didn't even try and get your legs off my head.' _He had winked at finishing the sentence, she knew he was kidding, and that he had found it extremely hot. But as soon as he'd realised he'd said those three words, his eyes widened and he'd immediately started to tense up.

For once, Penny hadn't flinched when he'd said it; she'd been elated, that he still felt the same way. When they'd started kissing in the hall, he'd said nothing, he let his passion do the talking, but hearing him say it sent butterflies fluttering around her stomach, leaving her in a love induced high. She had no trouble leaning towards his face, smiling at him, planting her lips softly on his, and she had no trouble when she came to say the words he'd longed to hear for so long.

_'I love you, more than I can put into words. But I'll try, Leonard. Through everything that I do, I promise you that I'll try.' _

She could see the tears start to form in the corners of his eyes, and in turn she could feel tears starting to form in hers, too. Penny could feel his hand gently stroke them away, before they'd had a chance to fall, and realised just how lucky she was. He could make her feel warm without words, he could hold her and she could feel safe, she could rely on him and his love, he could satisfy her sexually in ways that no man had ever been able to, but most of all, he just made her feel wanted. She had always been popular, but she'd never felt like she'd belonged, never felt as if anyone _really _cared, but when she was with Leonard, lying in his arms with their bodies intertwined, she felt complete; she had a purpose. No one could hurt her, nothing could scare her, not when she had her Leonard.

_'Hey, honey? You're not working tomorrow, are you?' _She asked, playfully innocent, not revealing her true intent.

_'Um no, why?' _

_'Well, neither am I,' _Penny started to run her fingers up his chest. '_I know you said no, but what if we just slept in late to compensate? We can lock my door and that why we won't get your freaking child Sheldorf getting through our door.'_

_'Wait, our door? What do you mean?' _He had a befuddled look dancing across his face.

_'Uh, oh, uh, well, I was just thinking, that maybe you'd wa-want to spend some more time here,' _Penny looked nervous, she hadn't meant to bring it up, but she couldn't help it, it had been little of an hour since they'd revived that freaking cat, and already Penny was overwhelmed with joy, and she was determined to stay that way. She had meant it when she'd said she'd try to prove her love to Leonard; even if it meant doing this she would have been terrified of if it were with anyone else. _'With me,' _She hastily added, '_I mean, if you want to, that is.' _She was biting her bottom lip, fully expecting him to shoot her down.

But instead of words, she was greeted with his hot lips bearing down on hers, and his arms pulling her even closer towards him, so that their hips were grinding together, causing shallow moans to escape from both their mouths. Still nude from their earlier endeavour, Penny could feel his cool hands start to once again travel up her body, sliding past her hips, and then up to her bare, perky breasts. He moved his lips down the side of her face, pressing a single kiss against her ear, knowing how much it turned her on; he was rewarded with a passion filled curse from Penny, letting him know just how much she wanted him. He carried on down her neck, gently biting her inbetween the flurry of kisses he was placing upon her. Leonard tried to continue, but Penny was having none of it, she pulled him playfully by the hair back up to her so that their faces were only inches apart, so that they could feel each other's hot breath on each other. Penny was no longer sexually fuelled by lust, or infatuation; she was fuelled by _love._ It took the two of them to new levels of satisfaction, it made her want to hold him and never let him go, it made the world around her fall apart, leaving just the two of them, passionately making love.

_'Not again, as great as that was, I need you, __**now.**__' _Penny emphasised the last word so greatly that she worried whether she had gone too far, scared him, even. But instead, his vigour was all the more renewed, and in one quick motion, his manhood was pressing against her. Penny was already almost at a climax point, and Leonard hadn't even entered her, she could feel the tingling feeling start to take over her body, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived. Leonard had pulled away from her, and was looking for his boxers. Penny panicked, _'Was he leaving? Was he bored of her already?' _She thought to herself. The look of terror was obviously visible on her face because when Leonard looked up, he looked distraught himself. He raised his eyebrows as he realised what she must've been thinking.

_'Oh, honey, no no no! I just, we don't have a condom, I need to run across back to mine and grab a few.' _

Penny didn't want to stop what had started for anything in the world, so much so that she disregarded protection altogether.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him back down towards her.

_'Nu-uh, baby. Not right now.' _She said, as she grabbed his penis, trying to guide it back to her entrance.

_'Penny, yo-you know that we need to use protection.' _

_'No, we don't, trust me, it's fine.' _She groaned as she pulled him an inch into her body.

_'Ohhhhh shit.' _She purred. _'Oh yes, I have missed this.' _

Hands still wrapped around his neck, she pulled his body down, causing him to slide further into her, this time causing her to make his presence inside of her _extremely _clear. She let out a little whimper before biting down on her bottom lip, and moving her forehead to his. She lifted both her legs, and threw them around Leonard's waist, before jerking him towards her, as the rest of his length forced its way into her, leaving Penny fighting to stop herself from climaxing right then. Something about not using protection made it all the sexier for Penny. He pulled half of himself from within her, before slamming back into her. He continued to slowly build up speed, until his thrusts were rapid, and with each one, Penny called out, screaming out incoherent words into his shoulder, biting down on it to stop herself from alerting the whole building of their presence, although she couldn't care less if they heard.

_'Mhmm, Oh GOD yes! Ugh, Leonard, Leonard, I-I can't hold on any longer, but, I need y-' _Her breathing was rapid, and she so desperately wanted to send Leonard over the edge at the same time as she did, she wanted to cause him the same amount of pleasure as he was causing her. She tried to continue, but he cut her off before she could speak, slightly panting, but not breathing as rigidly as her, he whispered into her ear:

_'Go for it, I'll be right behind you.' _

Penny knew that he could've gone on with the way he had, but there was no way she could have. The hot breath on her neck was enough to send her to oblivion, causing her whole body to wrack as the orgasm took over her conscious. She screamed out his name, and it was only the feeling of him being drawn into his orgasm as he shouted her name back, that brought her back. It felt incredible. She'd never had sex without protection before, and it made her feel so good. She threw her head down into her pillow, as her orgasm subsided, causing her golden hair to fall all around her, covering the top of the bed.

Leonard withdrew himself from her, and slid back down beside her, instantly wrapping his arms around her waist, and putting his leg under hers.

_'That was a yes, by the way.' _He cooed into her ear. She could see the smile plastered on his face.

_'I love you, so much, you big goofball.' _

* * *

_**So, there is chapter 2 done! Do you guys want a chapter 3? Let me know! Reviews are appreciated, so if you wanna leave one of those, that'd be awesome! **_

_**Have a great day! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! So in this one we have a little more kinkiness and dominance, but nothing forced or Fifty Shades-esque. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it, next chapter is Penny's turn in the shower, and then the chapter after that is going to be set in a public place, so, if you wanna leave me a review and tell me where you'd like to see that happen, please do, and I'll see you guys in hopefully a few days! :)**

* * *

Penny was pleasuring herself to thoughts of the night before (although her fingers were nowhere near as satisfying as Leonard had been) until she heard the door slowly and quietly open and close. She froze in her tracks until she heard the rustling of grocery bags and Leonard's cheerful voice call out his arrival back to _their _home. Although she knew that they'd still spend nights at his, and nights at hers, they'd promised each other that no matter what they'd sleep together, neither one wanting to be alone at night. Penny knew that any time they really felt their libido's really humming that they'd spend a long night at hers with complete disregard for their sleep, and everyone else's for that matter. The thought suddenly overcame Penny and made her feel incredibly sexy. She decided that she'd lure Leonard back to bed, hopefully spending the whole day there, save for food and toilet breaks. She listened to Leonard packing away the groceries into her cupboards, and it amazed her that even imagining him doing mundane things turned her on. She pretended that she was out there with him, running her fingers up and down his arms as he carried on with pointless chores, as she continued to try and seduce him until he gave in and lifted her onto the table as she straddled him, ready to feel him inside of her. She was drawn out of her blissful reverie as she let out a silent, breathless moan. She still had her hand rested on her front, and she almost laughed at how lovestruck she was.

Penny heard the cupboards close, each one following in quick concession, and quickly decided that her hand would simply not do. She threw the comforter away from her, leaving her still bare body exposed, as she continued to gently play with herself, biting her lip slightly as she did so to try and appear more attractive to Leonard. As he entered the room, she never broke eye contact with him, and she got up onto her knees as he walked closer towards her bed.

_'Hey' _He smiled as he closed the distance, kneeling onto the bed as she was, kissing her gently as their eyes closed in unison.

_'Hey you, I missed you, you know. And I was trying to replicate some of the things you did to me last night, it's just that none of the things I do seem to come anywhere near to the things you can do with those magic fingers and tongue of yours.' _Penny smiled as he hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his stomach, feeling her already aroused self tightly pressing against his slightly defined abs.

_'Well, I was going to hop in the shower; you're more than welcome to join me, if you want.' _He winked and then dropped her back onto the bed, laughing as he walked into her bathroom while she whined at him for getting her hopes up then and there.

_'Leooonarrrdd, I thought we were gonna have sex!' _She was being playful, but wasted no time in hurrying through to the bathroom once Leonard called out jokingly,

_'Ya know, I think I'm going to shower in boxers, they're just so comfy you know!?' _

In a matter of seconds Penny had jumped into the shower, turned it on, and was tearing Leonard's boxers off. Leonard stood as Penny crouched to get his underwear off, once she had thrown it aside she immediately wrapped her hand around his manhood, slowly starting to cause him to become aroused, as a small moan escaped his lips, leaving Penny smiling, happy with herself.

Once Leonard was nearing a full erection she slowly kissed around the head, and then down one side of his shaft, and then the other. He had been the one to tease her last time, and now it was payback, she was going to savour every moment of torturing him. She felt his hands come around onto her hair, and before long it was tied into a ponytail, resting at her bare shoulders.

She continued on and started to get a little more kinky, she licked his length, before lubricating it with spit, trying to trick Leonard into thinking she was finally going to start. But then she pulled away, and slowly started jerking him off at an agonising rate. Penny had been enjoying it, but she also knew that she wanted to feel him inside of her mouth, but before she got a chance she felt Leonard's hands once again come around on to the top of her head, pushing her down gently, causing half of him to slip into her in one swift motion.

Penny was, at the least, surprised at how dominant he was being, but it excited her too, and made her want more of it, she decided to try and get him to do more, but she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, no matter how much she wanted to be pushed around. As much as she liked initiating sex, she loved the idea of being led, but that feeling only came when she was around Leonard, and now that he was no longer just passive sexually, she felt like she _needed _it. She pulled herself away from him, before looking up at him, widening her eyes, trying to look as seductive as she could.

_'I've been bad, Leonard. And I was thinking you could teach me a lesson, make me never want to do it again.' _

She saw him raise an eyebrow, and it turn she raised one of hers playfully, but before he could fully register what she'd said, she slid her mouth back down onto him, still looking up at him, pleading with her eyes, asking him to take the reins.

After a few more seconds of thinking, Leonard obviously realised he was just standing there, and more forcefully this time placed his hands on the back of her head. He pushed her down further, causing her to make an audible moan as he forced the majority of his penis into her mouth.

_'Well, I guess I can try, but I think bad girls deserved to be rewarded if they can accept their punishment gracefully, don't you?' _He was grinning, and this spurred Penny on, wanting to find out just what he had in store for her. She started moving her head faster, and as she increased the speed, the groans from Leonard became slightly louder, only encouraging Penny more. She continued at the pace she was at for about fifteen minutes (It was already becoming a long shower, and they were nowhere near finished.) before Leonard curled his hands up in her hair, and pushed his entire length into her. He pulled her off gently as she gasped slightly for breath, and then she started to rapidly lick at the most sensitive part of his wood. It wasn't long before she felt him begin to tense, but he kept a firm hold on her head, keeping her planted near him. Knowing he was close to climaxing she once again increased the pace, alternating between flicking and sucking.

_'Penny, oh- oh Christ, I'm gon-' _Leonard released.

Penny felt a spray of warm on her face, and then another, she closed her mouth around him once again until his orgasm subsided, quickly swallowing the remnants, Penny pulled Leonard down towards her, and smiled seductively at him.

_'So I'd say I took that pretty gracefully, Sir. What do I get now?' _She winked at Leonard, knowing that whatever followed, she'd not be leaving without climaxing.


End file.
